Ahh
by zakuro71
Summary: Reiner yang kalap langsung menarik Bertholdt pergi jauh-jauh. dan ternyata membawanya kesebuah love hotel? Pairing Reiner/Bertholdt Warning : Rate M , OOC, TYPO, GAJEH sedikit (maybe) S&M Bahasa Seenak udel Author. Ada curcolan inside. Untuk ini saya tulis, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Thanks.


**Ahh...**

**Shingeki No Kyojin Belongs to Hajime Isayama**

**Warning? Cek summary~**

**Untuk ini saya ucapkan: DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**Wet Reading~**

"Ne... Reiner... aku mau pipis..." ucap Bertholdt ke pria setinggi 185cm didepannya yang sedang duduk manis menonton dirinya.

"Pipis aja." Jawab Reiner singkat.

"Nhh... Reineerr... Ha, harnessnya... To─tolong lepassin... ahhn... sakiit..." entah sudah berapa kali Bertholdt memohon hingga dia memakai bahasa anak kecil tetap saja Reiner tak membiarkannya untuk klimaks.

Akhirnya Reiner bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Bertholdt. Tangannya menggenggam remot kecil vibrator yang ditanamnya kedalam pantat Bert. Ia duduk disamping Bert, jarinya memutar tombol remot ke arah maximum.

"Ah.. AH! Nyaaahhh... ahh.. maaf Reiner, ahhnh...─ aku...─" Bert tak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, rasa nikmat sekaligus sakit membuat pikirannya kacau. Melihat itu Reiner tersenyum singkat, kelima jari tangan kanannya menggenggam batang kejantan milik Bert dan memberinya penetrasi─memainkan daerah kepalanya yang merah dan becek dilumuri precum, sementara itu dua jari tangan kirinya memasuki lubang senggama─memainkan vibrator didalamnya─keluar-masuk─membuat Bert menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Kenapa Bert? Pingin pipis ya? Tapi Berthole disini,─" Reiner memainkan jarinya keluar-masuk semakin cepat, "─ berkata hal yang berbeda."dia menekan puncak batang kejantan Bert dengan ibu jarinya seraya memperhatikan si korban yang menggelinjang semakin liar, salivanya yang menetes, putingnya yang mengeras dan desahan seksi yang keluar dari mulut Bert─membuat celananya sempit. Ia ingin segera menancapkan si 22 cm kedalam Bert, tapi ia harus tahan, karena dia sedang menghukum Bert.

Reiner merasa sangat kesal jika teringat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya menghukum Berholdt hingga seperti ini. sebenarnya, hari ini mereka berjanji untuk pergi menghabiskan waktu bersama─ mengingat pekerjaan Bertholdt sebagai seorang artis─ membuatnya mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk urusan pribadinya. Namun acara kali ini harus batal LAGI, bukan karena ada urusan pekerjaan yang mendadak─tapi Bert malah duduk berduaan dengan Krista dan asik mengobrol. Belum lagi sebuah kecupan yang melayang ke pipi kanan Bert membuat darah Reiner semakin mendidih.

Padahal dia sudah menunggu tiga jam penuh di tempat janjian.

Tanpa pikir panjang Reiner menarik tangan Bert dan membawanya menuju Love Hotel. Segala alasan Bertholdt tentang bagaimana dia bisa mengobrol dengan Krista, atau sebuah kesalah-pahaman tidak digubrisnya. Sesampainya di kamar hotel, dia lucuti baju Bertholdt dan mengikat kedua tangannya. Ekor matanya menangkap benda nista di meja di samping tempat tidur. Sebuah alat S&M.

Dan jadilah Bertholdt seperti sekarang ini,

Batang kejantanannya kokoh tegak berdiri dengan ujung yang sangat merah menggoda, cairan putih kental tidak berhenti mengalir hingga pangkal, putingnya yang merah; keras dan menantang─ mengundang siapapun yang melihat ingin mencubitnya.

"Ahhnn..nnnhh Reiner... Maaf... Maaf.."

Bert kembali memohon, dengan wajah semerah apel dan tatapan horny─malah membuat Reiner memainkan batang kejantannya semakin cepat.

"Reineeeer... nyaaahh─ ah.. ah! Please... aku mohonn.. _My pee pee goin' to burst..."_ Bert meracau sejadinya, tubuhnya bergetar dia ingin klimaks lagi. Tapi Harness yang melingkar di batang kejantannya menahan erat. Membuatnya setengah gila.

Reiner melepaskan ikatan tangan Bertholdt, kemudian dia berbaring dan menyuruh Bertholdt untuk 'bergerak' jika dia ingin klimaks. Dengan vibrator yang masih ditempatnya, Bertholdt mulai memasukkan batang kejantan Reiner kedalam lubang senggamanya.

Bles!

Berthodlt bergetar, precum semakin deras keluar─sungguh ia tak tahan ingin klimaks. Sesuai instruksi Reiner dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Keatas-bawah dan diputar, sensasi aneh menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya ketika kejantan Reiner menyentuh ujung lubang senggamanya ditambah getaran vibrator semakin membuatnya geli-geli basah. Bertholdt memeluk Reiner, lidahnya terjulur meneteskan saliva ─sementara itu pinggulnya tak berhenti bergerak melakukan penetrasi.

Seksi.

Reiner menyambut undangan Bertholdt, sedalam mungkin ia masukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Bert dan menjelajahnya sampai puas tanpa terlewat sedikitpun. Lidah mereka bertautan, saling hisap, dan menjilat. Ciuman yang sangat panas membuat nafas mereka menggebu.

"Ahhnn... Reiner... Aku mau pipis lagii... Ahh.. _please lemme come..._ ngghh─"

"Tidak sampai aku klimaks."

Reiner membalik posisi mereka menjadi _doggy style_, secepat mungkin dia gerakan pinggulnya maju-mundur sementara tangan kanannya memilin puting Bert dan tangan kirinya meremas biji zakarnya. Sesekali dia hantamkan kejantannya keatas dan kebawah, membuat Bertholdt mendesah semakin keras.

"Hnn.. Ah..! Bert...─"

Reiner merasa ingin klimaks, dia cabut batang kejantannya, ia putar tubuh Bert menghadapnya lalu merebahkannya di kasur─ dimasukan kembali kejantannya sedalam mungkin─memompanya lagi dengan tempo yang tidak kalah cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia lingkarkan tangannya ditubuh Bert, memeluknya erat-erat, menciumnya dengan nafsu─mengabsen giginya satu-persatu. Sementara itu tubuh Bert bergetar, dia mencapai klimaks lagi─tapi Reiner tak memberi ampun terus memainkan kejantannya yang diujung tanduk.

"Nggaaahhh... Reiner.. _Forgive me... _eyaaahh... _My thing... go..nnah.. Burst.._ mmhh...─"

"hmm? _Wanna stop? But..."_ Reiner mengisap kedua puting Bert bergantian memainkan ujungnya dengan lidah, "_your body seems to like it sooo baadly..."_ Reiner menciumi tubuh Bert, memberinya tanda kepemilikan berupa _kiss mark_.

Reiner tak dapat menahan klimaks, ia percepat gerakan pinggulnya dan permainan tangannya. Beberapa saat kemudian Bert merasakan cairan kental hangat menelurusi rongga-rongga senggamanya. Reiner terkulai kearahnya─nafasnya tersengal, tangannya tak lepas dari kejantan Bert dan malah mengusap ujung kejantannya─ membuatnya bergidik dan semakin menegang.

KLIK!

Bert bersiap membuka mulut ketika Reiner melonggarkan Harness yang dipakainya, sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menari-nari mempermainkan kejantannya, ternyata Reiner sedang melakukan _blowjob._ Bert tak kuasa menahan getaran tubuhnya ketika Reiner menghisap miliknya keras-keras. Kejantannya berkedut, akhirnya dia dapat klimaks. Ia cengkram rambut Reiner selama klimaks beruntun─iapun terkulai lemas ke kasur.

Bert merasakan lidah Reiner yang menyapu bersih kejantannya, tapi dia tak punya tenaga tersisa untuk bergerak. Bert mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, ketika sebuah ciuman hangat hinggap dikeningnya.

"Maaf Bert, telah membuatmu seperti tadi..." Reiner terdiam kemudian melanjutkan, "kau tahu, aku cemburu."

Bertholdt tersenyum, ia memeluk kekasihnya yang merupakan teman masa kecilnya itu─ kemudian menceritakan segalanya.

Sebenarnya Bert sedang _on the way_ ketika dia melihat Krista duduk sendirian di taman. Hal yang membuat dia menghampiri Krista karena dia menangis, Bert yang tak tahan melihat salah satu temannya bersedih menghampirinya. Ternyata Krista bertengkar dengan Ymir hanya karena masalah kecil. Sudah dari kemarin Ymir menghindarinya membuat Krista sedih. Bert bermaksud menghibur Krista sebentar tapi malah larut dalam percakapan. Dan ketika dia mengakhiri perbincangan, tak disangka Krista mencium pipinya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Emang dasar ini cerita sinetron, Reiner melihat adegan itu dan langsung menyeret Bertholdt pergi.

Bertholdt menyudahi kisahnya dengan permintaan maaf. Ia menunggu reaksi Reiner yang diam saja selama cerita. Melihat Reiner seperti itu, pasti dia tak memaafkannya ─sekarang dia mengerti perasaan Krista yang dicuekin Ymir.

"Kalau gitu,─" Suara Reiner memecah keheningan diantara mereka. "─hukumanmu harus ditambah satu ronde!" tukas Reiner seraya mengacungkan Harness─benda laknat S&M ke wajah Bert.

"Eehhh?! Ta.. tapi..." Bertholdt panik, dia harus menyiapkan dirinya─ untuk memakai benda laknat itu dua kali! Hiiy... tubuhnya tiba-tiba menggigil.

Reiner tertawa melihat Bert kelabakan, tiba-tiba ia menimpa tubuh Bert kemudian memeluknya.

"Bercanda kok... Lagian juga aku capek. Ayo istirahat." Ucap Reiner seraya mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

Bert tersenyum, dia membelai wajah Reiner yang mulus dengan bekas cukuran di dagunya. Ia berbisik manja ketelinganya,

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan pakai BENDA itu lagi ya."

Suara lenguhan dan desahan mengudara lagi di kamar hotel bernomor 404 itu hingga petang datang, sebuah malam yang syahdu untuk pasangan lovey-dovey kita.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, seorang cewek berambut hitam sedang sibuk menghukum si _blonde_ yang ketahuan mencium orang lain...

_Fin._

**a/n**:

**Thanks ya yang sudah mau membaca sampai bawah, sorry aneh banget cerita diatas. Maklum author kebanyakan baca manga SM.**

**Dan author sendiri gak nyangka apa yang telah dia sendiri tulis.**

**Author gatau sih, alat penahan klimaks itu namanya harness atau bukan, soalnya pas author cari malah nemu hal yang aneh-aneh. Kayak nama latin orang yang punya kelainan seks. AUTOPEDERASTY misalnya, sebuah obsesi pada masa remaja untuk memasukan kejantan dalam lubang pantat sendiri. Lah, gimana caranya? Trus lagi malah nemu pelajaran sosiologi tentang sub kebudayaan menyimpang. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa bersalah.**

**Jadinya Author pakai istilah yang saya temuin di manga yang author baca.**

**Sorry jadi curcol, **

**Ada kritik dan saran? Bole digencet tombol Reviewnya, atau PM juga bole.**

**Correct Me If I Wrong, Jika kata-kata di atas ada yang salah, typo, ejaan, dan lain sebagainya.**

**Terimakasih.**


End file.
